En marcha estoy
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Songfic. Serie de sucesos que les ocurren a los hermanos Elric para cumplir sus sueños, un motivo por el cual seguir adelante.


EN MARCHA ESTOY

**EN MARCHA ESTOY**

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que ver y vivir. Con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así soñaba con ir._

- Vamos, Al… Es hora de irnos… - le dijo a su hermano menor Edward cuando se encontraron fuera del Cuartel General de Central, les habían encargado una nueva misión.

- ¿No quieres llamar a Winry antes de partir? – le preguntó inocentemente Alphonse.

- Para qué… ¿Para preocuparla más? Ella ya tuvo suficiente con lo de reparar mi brazo el otro día… - respondió el rubio colocando una mano en su nuca.

- Mmm… - y ambos hermanos comenzaron una nueva travesía bajo los infinitos rayos que ese día el sol irradiaba.

- Además, siento que ahora estamos más cerca de la piedra… - añadió pasados unos minutos. Siempre era igual, el rubio siempre estaba preocupado por la piedra. El menor suspiró y siguió a su hermano.

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta cada instante aquí. Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy, no se aparta la risa de mí._

- Ah, ¡qué espléndida ciudad! – exclamó el mayor de los Elric apenas colocó un pie en Rizenbul.

- Hermano… Hemos vivido aquí desde que nacimos… Y no es una ciudad… - le recordó el menor de los Elric al rubio alquimista que estaba frente a él.

- Vamos, Al, no interfieras con mi energía… - le reprochó sonriendo el mayor volteándose levemente.

- Hermano… ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó el menor mirando al mayor.

- Por supuesto. Hace años que no me sentía así… - y emprendieron marcha nuevamente. Si Alphonse hubiera sido de carne y hueso en ese entonces, lo más seguro es que se le haya visto una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al igual que su hermano.

_Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver, no importa dónde tenga que ir. Mil historias hay que oír y van a ser las que quiero compartir._

- Al… ¿Dónde te metiste…? – se preguntó el rubio mientras seguía recorriendo el espeso bosque que los años habían creado en la Isla Jack.

- Hermano… - el menor lo llamó, sobresaltándolo de sobremanera.

- Al, no me asustes de esta manera… - lo regañó el rubio.

- Está bien… Esta isla me trae muchos recuerdos… - dijo en tono esperanzador el menor mirando a las copas de los árboles que abarrotaban el lugar.

- A mí también… Recuerdo cuando cazamos un conejo… - le comentó en un tono similar el mayor al menor.

- Y yo recuerdo cuando el zorro te mordió el brazo… - le apuntó sobre los bíceps del brazo derecho, donde ahora tenía su automail.

- Sí… ¡Qué recuerdos! – y continuaron recorriendo con alegría.

_Y diles que me siento bien con tanto que ver y vivir. Con la Luna sobre mí duermo en dónde ves, nada más se podría pedir. _

- Hola Winry, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó preocupado el rubio desde la cabina telefónica.

- ¿Ed? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó temerosa la rubia desde Rush Valley.

- Sí, nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor… - rió forzosamente.

- Me parece que estás mal… - repitió la rubia. - ¿Has vuelto a romper el automail? – preguntó gélidamente, normalmente para eso la llamaba el rubio.

- Oh, no… Sólo quería saludarte… ¡Adiós! – y cortó la llamada, ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para seguir conversando. – Vamos, Al, es hora de dormir… - ordenó el rubio y comenzó a caminar.

Siempre era lo mismo. Pero por lo menos esa noche dormiría tranquilamente en una cama, no en una banca en una plazoleta por estar de viaje… Tal vez eso tenían de buenas las vacaciones.

_Ni la lluvia al caer me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir. Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar, cuantas cosas hay por descubrir._

- Hermano… La lluvia me está pesando… - reclamó el menor de los Elric. Llevaban algunas horas caminando bajo la lluvia, y se le estaba colando por los agujeros de la armadura.

- No te preocupes, Al… Mañana saldrá el sol y te podrás secar con calma… O tal vez lo haya yo mismo… - y siguió su camino, seguido de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué sabes del lugar, hermano? – inquirió el menor. No les habían hablado mucho del tema, pero sabía que su hermano había indagado algo.

- Es un lugar pequeño… Dicen que siempre hay una leve brisa para relajarte… Ya verás, Al… Cuando recupere tu cuerpo vendremos de nuevo… - prometió el rubio, el menor asintió y lo siguió como siempre lo hacía.

_Y sigue mi camino… mi destino… es mi camino… es mi camino… es mi camino… es mi camino…_

- Ese es mi sueño, devolverle a mi hermano menor su cuerpo… - repitió como muchas veces lo había hecho frente a su maestra, que con su escrutadora mirada los observada a ambos hermanos.

- Y yo quiero que mi hermano recupere su brazo y pierna… - enfatizó el menor con decisión, e Izumi pudo saber que jamás renunciarían a ese sueño hasta cumplirlo.

- Lo que tienen es una meta, porque cuando cumples tu sueño, éste deja de serlo… - les comentó con los ojos cerrados. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

_Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy y voy a cumplir mi misión. Los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mi corazón._

- ¿Ves, Al? – el menor asintió. – Talvez pronto cumpliremos nuestro objetivo… - exclamó feliz el rubio. Ahora que tenían el diario de Marcoh a su disposición podrían saber más sobre la Piedra Filosofal y quizá cómo construirla. Si datos como éste eran descubiertos, lo más probable es que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, o mejor dicho, habrían conseguido su meta.

- Sí, hermano… - la armadura se emocionó y comenzó a leer entusiasta el libro que les habían trascrito.

- Seremos normales de nuevo… - el rubio también tomó un lote de información y comenzó a leer, imitando a su hermano menor.

- Y podremos vivir felices de nuevo… Y Winry no volvería a llorar de pena… - comentó la armadura.

- Eso es verdad… - afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Varias veces había hecho llorar a Winry, la que era como su hermana pequeña. Trataría de no hacerla llorar de nuevo.

_Y diles a todos que en marcha estoy y voy a volver a mi hogar. Con el sol mas brillante mis pasos doy disfruto el camino al andar… _

- Y aquí comienza un nuevo viaje… - le comentó el mayor a su hermano menor.

- Sí, un nuevo y emocionante viaje… - a la armadura casi le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

- Descuida, Al… Esta vez sí podremos volver a ser normales… - y dicho esto, ambos emprendieron nuevamente su camino.

_Si en marcha estoy_

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

_Sii!! Otro songfic!_

_Este tuvo algo especial!! No es triste como los otros! Jeje, al fin algo que no es penoso ni mucho menos! XD_

_La canción es EN MARCHA ESTOY, de PHILL COLLINS… búsquenla por tierra de osos…_

_Por cierto, eso de la isla Jack no lo inventé, fue allí dónde los hermanos de niños fueron a entrenar… Además, el songfic tiene de todo. Desde el manga hasta el anime! Y, por supuesto, mi imaginación…! u.u_

_Jajaja, espero que le haya gustado! Y nos leemos pronto!_

_Xaito!!_


End file.
